Complicated
by SnowBirdie
Summary: Hermione has changed over the last couple of years, and she has caught the attention of 4 other boys. Who are they and who will she choose? Love PENTAGON! Hr/?/?/?/? **Complete**
1. Dreaming

"Complicated"  
  
Author: Birdie  
Rating: PG-13 *For swearing and a sexual dream sequence**Very mild*  
Summary: Hermione thinks of herself as a smart, perfect girl, but there are four other boys who see her in much different perspectives. It's a race to tell Hermione how they really feel. Who will be the one to tell Hermione that they are in love with her? Love PENTAGON! Hermione/?/?/?/?  
  
"Dry Sun"~  
  
Silence... Silence... The slow ticking of the large clock, tick, tock, tick, tock... BING! The loud cry that issued from the mouths of 14 Gryffindors and 15 Ravenclaws made poor little Professor Flitwick fall from his stack of books piled on his desk. They were finished, the final exams were complete for the seventh years! Professor Flitwick slowly climbed back onto his desk to find the room completely deserted, with the exception of a few parchments still floating slowly to the floor. The old man shook his head and sighed, "I pity our world that is now going to have to accept this class as the generation we will depend on. They are a wild group, they are." He climbed down from his desk to pick up an exam parchment that someone had accidentally thrown in the air with the other parchment and continued to sigh in pity for the unsuspecting wizarding world.  
  
Hermione Granger closed her eyes and relaxed. It was all over, she would never have to take an exam, or study late nights, or even worry about extra credit ever again. She began to sob. It wasn't supposed to end so soon! Continuing to worry about this, Hermione fell into a light sleep under the beating sun...  
  
'"Now, we are all gathered here to congratulate the greatest student in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the student with the highest grades in the wizarding world, and the student who has never gotten any lower than an 'A+' in all her work. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present you with Hermione Granger, the universe's greatest student!" Minister Cornelius fudge stepped aside to present Hermione dressed in a dark blue graduation robe with a great smile plastered on her face. She walked up to the Minister and accepted a scroll from him. Hermione turned around and shook hands with him and then Professor Dumbledore who gave her a great smile, then to professor McGonagall who shook her hand and gave her a warm hug. It was genuine pride in the eyes of her Headmaster and dear Professor. Hermione then turned to the crowd. There was a sudden eruption from them, with camera lights flashing, cheering, clapping, and all around joy, Hemrione lifted her scroll above her head in a triumphant cry. The crowd cheered even louder, if possible. "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" They all began to chant.'   
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Get up, common, we are leaving now!" It was Ron. He had grown quite a bit since we had left him in fourth year. Still all red hair and freckles, lanky and quite clumsy, Ron was still the same ole' boy, just five inches taller. Hermione smiled, she didn't want to be disturbed, but she couldn't help but smile as she saw her best friend bounding up to her with Harry at his heels. "Hermione, the train is going to leave without us." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the ground. It was times like these when Hermione was happiest, just being with her two best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ron saw her in the distance, just lounging on the grass under the sun. She was beautiful. He momentarily lapsed out of the real world, and began to daydream while Harry was trying to talk to him.   
  
'"Love, I am home!" Ron hollered as he came through the door of this twenty-four story mansion. He sighed as he saw his beautiful wife walk through the kitchen door. She was absolutely glowing. Her hair was still the same wonderful brown that he had always loved. Her eyes were large pools of coffee colored wonder. Hermione still had a figure as an hourglass, with the exception of a bulging tummy.   
Ron walked over to his wife and kissed her gently. "Hello, Love, how was your day?" She asked warmly as Ron patted her stomach lightly.   
"Well, at noon I had lunch with the Minister of Magic to discuss the dragon problem in Cambridge. Then, after a small National Competition of Wizarding Chess, in which I won first, as always, I went back to work. We were in Madrid, Spain today. The team was a little nervous, but being the best Captain of the Chudly Cannons in their history, they relaxed and we won, again. I had a fairly good day, I suppose, and you my dear?" Hermione smiled at her husband and kissed him again.   
"Well, I finished making all of the sweaters for you team for when you go to Greenland, I polished all one thousand seven hundred and ninety eight of your trophies, because I know that you love it so much, and I took Nelson to Diagon alley to buy a book." Ron came closer and hugged her. Suddenly, a rush of red blob sped past them into the kitchen to steal cookies before dinner. But with his great Quidditch reflexes, Ron was able to stop the blur before he was able to make it to the kitchen. "Nelson, what has your mother said about spoiling your dinner?" Ron asked the small boy. Nelson looked up at his father and grinned. He was an exact replica of Ron, except he had Hermione's brains and her feet. Nelson did not have large feet like his father. Ron began to chuckle and gave his boy a hug as well. They all went into the kitchen to have a wonderful dinner that their two thousand house elves made. Hermione turned to him, "Ron? Do you understand what I am saying?"'  
  
"Ron? Hullo? Earth to Ron? Do you understand?" Harry began to poke his friend's shoulder until the glazed look vanished from his face. "What Harry?" Ron groaned, he rubbed his sore shoulder and stared at his best friend. "What is with you? Are you sick?" Harry asked, the concern evident in his eyes. "Oh look, there's Hermione!" Ron changed the subject quickly and started to run towards her. Harry shrugged and started to follow him.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Hogsmeade was busy with students lining into the train station, farewells were said and tears were shed. Harry followed his friends into their compartment in the back of the train and sat down next to the window, across from Hermione and next to Ginny. Ginny was staring at him again. She was cute and everything, but Ginny was just not right for him. After seven years, one would think that she would get over her infatuation with him. No, it didn't. What was it about Ginny that Harry didn't like? She wasn't Hermione. To Harry, Hermione was a goddess, a great beauty that always loves adventure. Harry settled back for the long ride home, Hermione and Ginny's voices in the background talking about their after summer plans. Soon, there was only quiet, and darkness...  
  
'The darkness engulfed them completely and chilled their very souls. Where were they? Harry stuck out his hand next to him to feel anything at his side. His hand brushed against a hip next to him, he began to relax. "Harry," came a whisper close to his shoulder. "Do you think they are here?" Harry continued to stare into the darkness. "Yes," he whispered back. A shuffle in the distance made Harry and Hermione pick up their heads in attention, there was defiantly someone there. "NOW!" Harry yelled. Hermione whipped out her wand and began to mutter a complicated spell. Harry shouted "Lumos" and saw the three death eaters in front of him, trying to torture a young wizard. Harry kicked the head deatheater to the floor and caught his wand in mid air. Hexes were flying all around, but Harry deflected them as he was running and ducking around the room. Harry looked back at Hermione quickly to check her progress. She was nearly finished. He threw a couple more hexes and hit the fatter of the three. With a loud thud, he fell to the floor. "Bam emus aiemus!" She finished her spell. The three Deatheaters tensed up and fell to the floor, paralyzed. A small light came from the tip of Hermione's wand and encircled them. They were floating in mid air tied together with the unbreakable light. Harry collected the wands and untied the captive. He walked over to his wife and kissed her with a firey passion as she held her wand steady. "Come, Love, let's go home now." He intuined their hand together as the three Deatheaters floated behind. "Potter, you idiot, are you having a good nap?" Their leader said.  
  
"Stupid Potter, is the little baby tiered?" Draco asked with mock concern. Harry woke up and stared at him groggily. "Ron, since when was this compartment infested?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn. Hermione giggled at his comment and that is when Draco turned his stare to her. She was always around Potter and Weasley, and it made him want to puke his guts out. She deserved better. She deserved someone who could give her everything she wanted and much more. She needed someone to show her what a REAL man can do for her. A small growl erupted from the depths of his body. He wanted her, he loved her. No, Malfoys do not love, just lust. He lusted after her. Draco did not want to look at her anymore or he might do something he would regret later, so he leaving the compartment seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Crabbe and Goyle followed loyaly.  
~*~*~*~*~  
When he got back to his compartment, he stared out the window and watched the hills rolling by. He wanted to think about her. He just pictured her in his head, when suddenly, the green hills turned into a dark green room and the blue sky went black. Unseen wands were flashing red sparks everywhere. There was Hermione in the middle of the room wearing dark green lingerie. Her brown hair was draping over her shoulders, her chocolate eyes filled with desire and mischief. She came nearer with her wand in hand. He wondered what she was going to do with that... She stood in front of him and held her wand in one hand, with a wave, it turned into a black horsewhip. She ran it through her hands and then continued to walk to Draco. He was smiling just as she was. She walked closer to him, her hands running down his chest, lower, lower. Draco was dying with anticipation and happiness. Hermione leaned in closer and whispered, "Draco, do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Draco snapped out of his pleasant state and gave Crabbe death glares.   
"No, I don't want anything to eat." He said miserably. Crabbe shook his head at the old witch with the food cart and she left their doorway, Neville following behind her. He began to chuckle when he thought of Hermione saying that. If only. He went back to staring out the window and dreaming more of Hermione and her horsewhip.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Neville followed the old witch with the cart all the way to the end of the train where he knew Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting. Hermione. He sighed inwardly as he thought of his Hermione. She had always been there for him, even at his worst times. He began to drift into a daze as the lunch witch lazily rolled the cart along...  
  
'A bright, bouncing sun merrily danced all over the green grass and caressed the earth with lively shadows. This jovial picture was completed with a clear blue sky and white, fluffy clouds, the ones that you want to dance on. On one of the hundreds of rolling hills sat a blue cottage with a yellow door and a straw roof. Neville looked at his picturesque little home with pride. The canary yellow door opened and a beautiful woman with dark brown curls adorning her head walked out with a broom and apron in hand. "Neville!" She called to him as she dropped her broom and ran to him. "Hello Hermione! Oh, Love, how are you?" He asked as he kissed her. Hermione took his hand and led him into the house, sat him down in one of the chairs and made him a cup of her special tea. "Well, Hermione, I had a very rough day, I need to have a meeting with my boss tonight, so I will need supper soon, is that alright, darling?" He asked her with pleading eyes. Hermione kissed him again and went to work on their dinner. After twenty minutes of waving her wand over simmering pots and pans, she was able to have dinner made and on the table. Neville came into the kitchen with his robes neatened and straitened as he walked over to Hermione. He handed her a rose. She took it into her hands and smelled it. She smiled as it began to change from red to pink to white to green to purple with little words appearing in a fine script around the delicate petals. 'I Love you, Hermione.' They said. Hermione sighed and gave her husband a hug.   
After their dinner, she began to clean up as Neville sat to prepare himself for the meeting with his boss.   
"Neville, what are the stats of the plants now?" His boss demanded as his balding head continued to rest in the flames. The meeting was going very smoothly, until now that is. "Er... The stats? Er..." Neville mentally kicked himself. He hadn't checked the stats in four months, and who knew his boss would ask for growth rates of the Italian Speckled Spoutless Shrub! Neville began to sweat and stutter when he was reminded of his school days. A greasy, scowling Severus Snape popped back into his mind, spinning and whirling him into confusion. Neville paled. He looked around for inspiration.  
"Neville, darling..." He heard Hermione call from the back of the room. She was carrying a tray with tea and biscuits and a small daisy.   
"Well good afternoon, Mrs. Longbottom! You look absolutely lovely this evening." The head in the flames said. "Why thank you, Mr. Toulousse, I was just bringing in some cakes for you two. Good night, sir." She said as she walked past the fireplace and placed the tray on the oak coffee table. "Good night, love." She kissed her husband on the cheek, and winked at him and walked to the stairs. Neville stared at the cakes and flower. In an instant, one of the cakes turned into a little piece of paper with small numbers written on it in Hermione's curvy numbers. She had saved him again. They were the stats to the plant's growth. He recalled his potions classes again and thought of Snape and how he didn't look so bad when Hermione was there, helping him.  
He turned his attention back to his boss. "Well?" Mr. Toulousse asked. "Aren't you going to sit down, Neveille?"  
  
"What?" Neveille snapped out of his daydream. It was Ginny talking to him. "Right, yes." He said as he clumsily sat next to Ron. Hermione was staring out the window, just gazing, sighing. Ron sighed, Harry sighed, Neville sighed, Ginny grunted. They were all staring at Hermione, except Ginny who was staring at Harry. This was an awkward sight, indeed.  
  
~@~~@~~@~~@~   
  
They all descended from the train onto the platform. It was the last time that they would be able to do this as students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in a corner, just staring at the floor, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.   
"What are you two all upset for? We are going to see each other again! Common! Lighten up, you can come to my house for the summer. You both are welcomed!" Ron said cheerfully. Personally, he only wanted Hermione to come, but Harry would feel left out. Harry looked up at his friend. Summer at Ron's meant more time with Hermione. This would be a great summer.   
  
Hermione looked around the platform. She saw her parents in one corner, waving and smiling as usual. "Good bye, Harry, Ron. I will miss you, but don't worry, I'll be at your house soon, Ron. I'll see you two faster than you can say 'Speeddemon4000'!" With that, she hugged them both and ran to her parents. Ron and Harry stood there, enjoying the after effect of her embrace.   
"Harry, I think I'm in love." Ron said, hazily.  
"Yeah, me too..." Harry replied.  
It took about .26 seconds for them to realize what they both had just confessed. "WHAT?!" They both yelled. "You love Hermione?" Ron asked. "Don't be so surprised, you do too!" Harry retorted. They both were sharing glances of confusion and loathing to one another when Neville walked up to them, totally unnoticed, stood next to Ron and cleared his throat. No reaction came from Ron or Harry but heavy breathing, so he continued. "Ron, Harry, I know Hermione is your best friend, so I thought I should ask permission if I could date her. I... I... er... think I love her."  
Quiet... The pause that filled the gap between these three boys frightened Neville. "What did you say?" Ron asked, fire burning in his eyes. "I love Hermione. I would like to date her." Neville continued, with a little bit more confidence.   
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then finally at Neville. "We have a bit of a problem here, Neville. You see, Harry and I love Hermione too. So no. You can't have her." Ron declared.   
"Well, who died and made her yours?" Questioned Harry.  
"That is not fair! Just because you two are her best friends, it doesn't mean that you get to date her first!" Neville complained.  
  
Draco Malfoy was dragging his trunk to the platform when he heard a rather interesting conversation...  
"That is not fair! Just because you two are her best friends, it doesn't mean that you two get to date her first!" He heard Neville shout at Potter and Weasley. This was good. This was very good. So Potter, Weasley and Longbottom have a thing for his Granger. He would put and end to this now. He stalked over to where the three were bickering and folded his arms across his chest. With his smug smile across his face, he made his entrance into the conversation.   
"Well boys, it looks like you are all wasting your breath. Granger will only love one, and that is the one that will make her feel like a real woman. She needs a real man. She needs me. She wants me." He said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Neville all rolled their eyes. "Oh fuck! Not you too!" Ron complained. Draco only smiled even more.   
"Granger already loves me, I know it. She will be begging on here knees for me any day now." Draco said that without a trace of sarcasm, which angered Ron and Harry. Neville was still shocked that he, Ron, Harry and Draco were all in love with Hermione. What would she say?  
  
Harry was suddenly struck with inspiration. Little did he know, Ron, Neville and Draco were also hit by the same muse. They all looked at each other, and as if an agreement were made, they all ran for the platform exit. It had started. 


	2. Exit of the Platform

Chapter 2 "Complicated"  
  
A/N: I want to thank Daniah Foxhunter for being so kind as to review my fic! Unlike anyone else who decided NOT to read and review like decent people! Daniah~ Of course I wouldn't stop writing a story like this! It has to go on! I would be completely insane and stupid to just leave it at the end of the first chapter! These next chapters will be short, but I will finish uploading this story by Thursday! ~Birdie  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
Harry grabbed his trunk and all of his belongings as quickly as possible. If he wanted to be the one Hermione would love, then he would have to be the one to profess his love first. He wanted to be the first to tell her that he was in love with her he wanted to hear that she loved him just as much. Harry knew what he had to do. There was just one problem. How was he going to get there?  
  
Harry ran into the barrier, cutting off a third year on her way out in the process. He didn't stop. He ran past the other trains at King Cross Station, the conductors, the people, strait to the Dursley's blue car. Vernon gave Harry a dirty stare as he threw his trunk into the back seat and Hedwig in the passenger side. "Accio car keys!" Harry shouted. Vernon's car keys ripped through his back pants pocket and into Harry's hand. Vernon was raging outside while Harry turned the key and put the gear into reverse. Vernon opened the back door to the car and quickly jumped in as Harry backed out of the parking space. "HAVE YOU GONE BARKING MAD!?!?" Vernon yelled as Harry sped out of the parking lot, making people jump out of his way while he ran over a grassy median. "Please, Uncle Vernon! Shut it!" Harry yelled as he crossed an intersection on a red light. Uncle Vernon began to shout obscenities at Harry as they quickly merged onto the country road to Hermione's house.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
Neville ran and got his trunk and Trevor II. After Trevor had gotten loose in his sixth year, and was hit by a muggle bus, Neville decided to keep Trevor II on a leash. He pushed his cart and dragged Trevor through the barrier right behind Harry, again cutting off the poor third year girl. Neville ran in the opposite direction of Harry and into a muggle train platform.   
'Kings Cross Station to Kingston 6:34 departure' read a muggle sign above his head. He looked at his watch. 6:31 pm. Perfect. He climbed into the train and settled down in one of the cars. It was quite uncomfortable, but he would bear it, just for Hermione.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
Draco and Ron began to push and shove each other until they reached their carts and began running as fast as possible. They both continued to run into each other as they pushed their way to the barrier. Draco pushed aside the poor little third year girl just as she was about to step through. "I HAVE HAD IT!!!" She screeched. She ran over to Draco and tripped him as he was running. He fell hard on the concrete floor and groaned at the pain in his left arm. The little girl crossed her arms and glared at Ron. She turned back to Draco and kicked him in the shin. Ron beamed at the girl and laughed at Draco for only a split second as he went bounding through the barrier. "RON! STOP!" came a voice. It was Ginny. He turned around through the barrier and stared at her. What could she possibly want? Then the idea hit him. Ron opened his maroon trunk and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. His Firebolt. Sure his broom was a little old, but she was reliable and fast. "Ginny, take my things to Mum, would you?" He said as he mounted and took off. Platform 9 3/4 was slowly zooming out of sight as he sped towards Kingston. He was going to get their first, he wanted to more then anything.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
After the third year kicked him, Draco was in too much pain to think about the task at hand. He shriveled up into a ball on the ground and grabbed his throbbing leg. He could kill the child. She would be dead before morning, or so he knew that much. He then saw Weasley take off on his broom, up and away from him. So far, he was the last one at the train station. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be able to get there. He needed to think, fast. Fast... FAST! The idea hit him like a hex. He whipped out his wand and began to transfigure himself. Before anyone knew what the crazy blond boy was doing, in a puff of green smoke, there stood a white dog in his place. The dog looked around and then bound off to the barrier. He was still going to get there first, no matter how far ahead the others were, he was going to get Hermione... 


	3. Trouble All Around

Chapter 3~ Trouble All Around  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~   
"Harry! What are you doing!? You are going to get us killed, you stupid boy!" Vernon continued to yell into Harry's ear as Harry made, yet another, illegal left turn on red. "Uncle Vernon, would you please let me DRIVE!" Harry finally yelled back. For the past thirty minutes, Vernon had been screaming into Harry's ear from the back seat and driving the poor boy absolutely insane. Finally, he had to say something back, he couldn't concentrate at all! Vernon had shut up, at last. "Why are you doing this?" Vernon asked after a very uncomfortable thirteen seconds of silence. "For a girl." Harry responded sharply. It was all he wanted to say at the moment.   
"A girl? Why on earth did you need the car?"  
"I need to be the first to tell her that I love her."  
"Why, there are more?"  
"Yes, three. My friends Ron, Neville, and my enemy, Draco."  
"You have no chance."  
Harry grunted. What did he expect? Approval? He was lucky that he wasn't a corpse on the side of the road yet with an enraged Uncle and a flaming car.   
Silence...  
"Is she pretty?"   
"What?!"  
"You heard me! Is she pretty?"  
"She is not pretty. She is the most beautiful creature that has ever graced this plan..."  
"Alright! I understand. What is her personality?"  
Harry was about to die of a heart attack. Was Uncle Vernon really asking HIM about a girl that HE likes!? Maybe he really was dead on the side of the road.  
"She is the smartest girl my school has seen in over two centuries. She is smart, funny, and wonderful. You have met her. It is my friend, Hermione."  
Uncle Vernon gave him a blank look. Of course he wouldn't remember. This was going to be an eventful trip.  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
  
Neville was feeling terribly uncomfortable in the hard chair with a trunk, a cart and a toad on a leash. An old woman that was seated across from him continued to stare at him as if he were an alien. He tried to ignore her stare, but it was like an annoying, constant poke in his stomach. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked politely. The old woman looked at him, and smiled.   
"You look troubled, son, is there anything I can do?"  
Whatever he was expecting her to say, it wasn't that.   
"No, ma'am, nothing is troubling me." He lied.  
"Don't you lie to me, boy. I know when something is wrong. Come now, tell Mum Maureen." She coaxed. Neville finally gave in.  
"Well, there is this girl at my school..."  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
Ron was flying high in the sky. The wind was whipping in his face. He was high in the air and the sun was beating his skin, and it was the most wonderful sensation. He loved it. There was nothing that could stop him now. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet air that stung his lungs because he was flying so fast with a wind so strong. It was bliss, and he began to think of Hermione. SMACK!!!! Something hit Ron's face and he was now holding onto his broom. He was no longer perched on it, but hanging on from the end. It was still zooming onward when he saw the injured duck that had hit his face fall down to the earth. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't hold on much longer and he had killed a duck. Things weren't looking good for him. He continued to hang onto his broom as it zoomed towards Hermione's house.  
  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
Draco ran out of the station as fast as his four legs could carry him. People screamed and shouted as the large, white dog ran past them. He had a plan. He would go to Hermione as a lowly, adorable stray, and when she starts to pet him, he would turn back into himself and tell her what he felt. It was perfect! All girls love cute beasts. He smirked as he ran right under an old man carrying a briefcase. Out into the streets he ran. He looked at the nearest street sign. 'Kingston 53 miles'. He could have started crying if here weren't so shocked. He just continued to stare at the sign with the number 53 wheeling in his mind. It should take him about thirty days if he ran.   
"There it is!" Yelled a man in a conductor suit. He was pointing Draco the dog out to a man in a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Roy's Pound' on the front. Draco's jaw dropped. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He ran into the street as the man, he guessed, named Roy, ran after him with a choke collar. A truck with an open back was going to pass by. This was Draco's only opportunity, so he grabbed it. He ran and jumped on the back of the truck as it passed him. Roy started to run after but stopped when he saw the dog in the truck that was driving away. He ran back to his own truck and drove after them. Draco was safe for now. He dropped his wand next to him and sat down. He didn't know where the truck was going, so he had to follow the signs to make sure they continued on the road to Hermione.  
  
  
  
~~~~Thanks~~~~~  
  
Okay, thank you everyone for putting up with me. These chapters are short, but I have already finished the whole story! I just wish that I could see your faces when I put up the last chapter!   
  
EaRtHaNgEl831~ I always update! I can promise you that it will be on Fridays. So on Fridays, look back here for updates! Thanks! I am glad that so many people liked my story! I can't tell you if it will be Hermione/Harry or not! You will just have to read and find out! I feel so sinister!  
  
Ashley~ Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry, I could not update at that EXACT second. I don't even know when you read and reviewed, but you did it anyway, so you are on my happy list! As for making it a Harry/ Hermione romance, I can't tell you. It might and it might not! I have had a bunch of people screaming out HERMIONE! HARRY! Well, I don't know. You will have to continue reading and seeing what happens!  
  
Rowan Sage~ You really think that it is interesting!? Thanks! I thought that it was an interesting idea! I am glad you think so! You are right. It is a reverse of the real Harry Potter characters. I tried really hard to keep them at least a LITTLE similar, but half way through chapter 1 I just threw everything into the air and screamed "Screw it!"  
  
Courtney~ Yes, I do need to finish it! Actually, I have a surprise for you... I DID FINISH IT! Finally, a request that I can fulfill! Thanks a billion times for reading and reviewing!  
  
I'm not insane, I'm in the sane~ This is a very interesting name. I laughed! Well, I am very glad that you think that my story is amusing. So far it is interesting, great, wonderful, and amusing! Wow! I am proud of this work! You really don't like a Ron or Neville story? Well, I can't tell you who it is going to be, but I will give you one hint.... I lied. I can't give hints! You will just have to read!   
  
Tigger~ Thanks for the two word review. It meant a lot to me. JK. Thanks a billion for reading. Two worded review is better then no review, no? I am glad that you think it is interesting! Many people think that it is interesting! I am glad that I can write interesting stories!  
  
Eliza~ Thank you so much Eliza! I am glad to hear that my story was great! I have loyal readers! YES! Of course I am going to continue! I am actually going to FINISH! It is more then I have to say for some people who start stories and quit right when it starts getting good. I have already finished this story, not to worry! Thanks a million and keep reading! 


	4. Luck Run Dry

Chapter 4 "Complicated"  
Luck Run Dry  
  
I am SOOOOOO sorry! I promised an update on Fridays, and it is SATURDAY!?!?! BAD AUTHOR! BAD! BAD! Just pretend that it is Friday, ok? Just think, 1 less day to wait for the next chapter!  
  
I just want to tell you all that these things all are happening at the same time. Like they all left at the same time and they all started at the same time. ALL THESE THINGS HAPPEN AT THE SAME TIME AS THE OTHER PEOPLE! Just thought that would clear up a couple things! Read and Review, NOW!  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
"Harry... Harry... HARRY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
"WHAT!?" Harry yelled back. Uncle Vernon had been going on about how he had met Petunia for the past ten minutes. He hated her now more then ever. He hated Uncle Vernon more then he ever thought he could. And when he began a detailed story on their honeymoon, Harry thought about throwing himself out of the open window.   
"We need to stop"  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think, you stupid boy!"  
A pit stop? Harry couldn't believe his rotten luck. Maybe Hermione wasn't worth this hell. NO! Hermione was worth this and two round trips to the deepest fathoms of hell. He continued to repeat this in his head until his Uncle's nagging voice interrupted. "Boy, if you do not pull into a diner, I will strangle you from where I sit!" He roared.  
Harry had to comply. He hadn't seen anyone else pass him, so he guessed that he had two minutes to spare. He pulled into the nearest gas station and parked in front of the store. Vernon quickly ran in while Harry waited in the car. He was humming to himself and thinking of Hermione when a duck fell onto the roof of his car...  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
"I never thought that anyone would ever be nice to me. I mean, I have nothing really to offer. I am fat, clumsy, and I never do anything right! But this girl, she liked me for who I am. She is always helping me and telling me that I will get it right sometime or another." Neville explained.  
"Well Neville, she sounds like a real doll. I am sure that she would love a boy like you." Mum Maureen said to Neville.   
"But you don't understand! There are three other guys after her!"  
"Three other men!? This girl must be something else." Said a man in a gray suit who was next to Mum Maureen.  
"She is! She is the most wonderful person that I have ever met! She is EXTREMELY smart, funny, helpful, and just a great joy to be around."  
"You are a lucky man to have found a girl like that!" the man said.  
Neville looked at him and smiled. He looked at Mum Maureen and smiled again. "You're right. I am lucky." He said.   
"What is her name?" Asked a little girl, holding her mother's hand.  
"Hermione." He responded.   
"So, why are you here?" Asked a middle aged woman two seats down from the man in the suit.  
"Well, we were all on are way home from our school that we go to, and I was with her and my two other friends who are also in love with Hermione. We also met our enemy. He is the most evil scum in the universe, and he also is in love with Hermione."  
There was a large gasp from the five people who were attentively listening to Neville. He continued to tell his tale of woe as the train rolled on, stop after stop, people boarded the train and Neville continued to tell about Hermione.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
Ron was still hanging from his broom as it was zipping through the clouds. He couldn't hold on much longer, so he tried to climb back on again. He swung back and forth until he was able to put one leg on the broom. It was progress. He held on tightly and pulled his weight onto the handle. He did it! He was back on. Smiling, Ron leaned forward and his Firebolt went full speed. He had lost a lot of time and now he was going to make up for it. "Must look out for those damned ducks!" He said to himself. He continued on for thirty-two uneventful minutes. Not a duck, goose, or any sort of bird in sight. He turned around to check his progress. So far so good. He was still above the road to Kingston, above Harry, Neville, and Draco. He knew he was going to win. SMASH!!!!!!!!!!! This time, Ron's whole body ached. He had hit a solid wall. How was that possible? His broom broke into tiny splinters as he was grabbed by a pair of hands and pulled into whatever he had hit.   
"Charles, we have hit a young man! I can't believe it! He was on the air, somehow, and he ran into our chopper! I am bringing him down." Said a woman's voice. Ron didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to know what a chopped was. He just wanted to continue on his way. He didn't think that was going to happen though. He slowly opened one eye and stared into two hazel ones.   
"Oh my God. You're alive? How is this possible?" She asked as she supported Ron's head with her hands. Ron only smiled. He saw Hermione everywhere now. She was over him, around him and on him. He was dreaming. A dazed smile crossed his face as he thought about her. "Amy, is he alright?" asked a man's voice from far away.   
"Yes, he has is eyes opened, he is also smiling. I wonder what he was doing. I bet he was parachuting, without a parachute. Silly teens. They get crazier every generation, I swear it to you, Charles. If Hannah ever acts like this, she will never be able to go out into public, ever." Said the lady again. That would be his excuse. He was parshooting without a parshot. He sat up and looked around. This was an odd room. He was also still flying.  
"Are you alright, boy?" Asked the man.  
"Yeah, um, where are we going?"  
"We are landing, you need to see a doctor."  
"No, I am fine, really. But do you think that you could do me a favor?"  
"Sure, son, we are terribly sorry that we hit you. Where did your parachute go?"  
"My parshoot, it, er... fell off." He hoped that his excuse seemed reasonable. What if a parshoot was a living creature?  
"Oh, those things aren't made the way they used to. Sure, where are you going?" The lady asked. She put a hand on his head and neck and began checking for bruises.  
"I am going to Kingston, for a... err... reunion."  
"Oh, sure. Just sit back. That is on the way to where we were going." Said the man in the front.   
"I'm Charles, this is my wife, Amy." He said.  
"Ron." He stared out the window of the 'chopper' and searched for his broom. It was a present from Bill and he was terribly sad to see it go. Gryffindor had won many a match with that broom. He sighed, maybe now he wouldn't hit anything.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
Draco was still watching the signs that told him that he was on the right way to Kingston. The two men in the front had no idea that a magical wizard-dog was sitting in their trunk, so all was well. Draco closed his eyes for a little bit. He needed to be rested in case he had to start running again. He was just starting to relax when he smelled the putrid aroma of bad oil and the sound of a rusty motor. He opened his eyes to see a rusting blue truck speeding towards him. He wondered how a muggle vehicle as foul as that one could go so fast, but when he was the large letters 'Roy's Pound Service' written in bold yellow letters on the front, he began to worry. Now what was he supposed to do? The old pile of blue metal was coming closer, and Draco's ride wasn't going any faster. He had one choice. He picked up his wand in his mouth and jumped off the truck and started tumbling across the street. He looked over his shoulder at where the truck should have been. A red car was coming right towards him, honking its horn and pressing on the break. The car stopped only inches from his legs. Playing dead was not an option at this moment, but it seemed like a pretty good idea. But before Draco could think of another plan, a young woman came out of the car and bent down over him.   
"Oh no. I've killed the wee dog." She said with a heavy Irish accent. She had long brown hair and brilliant green eyes, freckles were abundant all over her body, like splattered paint. She was rather pretty.   
The fat oaf known as 'Roy' was running over to them.  
"Move aside miss, this one is probably a rabid lil' brute." The man grabbed Draco by the fur and started to pick him up. Draco let out the most blood rushing yelp, which had no effect on Roy, but worked miracles on the Irish girl.  
"Don't do that! Yer hurtin' 'im!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around Draco. She pulled him towards her and cradled him in her arms. This was perfect. Roy looked at them and huffed.   
"Miss, hand over the mutt, he needs to go to the shelter."  
"Do ya think I'm stupid, sir? I know what they do to these poor wee lads. They kill 'em! No, ya can't 'ave 'im." With that, she helped Draco stand up. He looked at her and back at Roy. A smirk played across his face as he went back to the front of the car and picked his wand up off the ground and trotted into the open top car. He put his paws over the side of the car and started wagging his tail.   
"See, that don't look like a rabid beast. Common, dog, we're gonna go now." She went back to her car and got in the front seat. Draco smiled as the car started and Roy slowly went out of view.   
"I'm keeping my eye on you, mutt!" He yelled from the distance. Draco laughed. What an idiot.  
"Me name is Sheila, I think yer name should be, err... Spud! I'll name ya Spud."  
Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't care anymore. He just enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing past him. It wasn't nearly as exciting as a broom, but it would do. Sheila wasn't half bad herself.   
'Kingston 26 miles'   
Draco smiled again. He was still on the right track.  
  
  
Alright, another chapter up! So you all like it? I am glad! Please, now all of you who haven't, press the little gray button at the bottom and write something, ANYTHING! PLEASE!  
  
EaRtHaNgEl831~Thanks again! You make me very happy! Of course! I have 8 other stories that you can check out. They are all kind of stupid, but they are something to pass the time with! I wrote all of those when I was young and stupid. Can't tell you if it is Hermione/Harry! I feel so evil, keeping this big secret to myself!! Ha ha ha......  
  
Dorothy Morris~ Thanks! Don't keep from laughing! Just laugh out loud, you lose calories by laughing! Yeah, Draco had to get hurt somehow. They all do, eventually. Oh, I thought I had put it in the story, well, Charlie or Bill give Ron his Firebolt. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
  
The Brainy Twin~ Well, I will defiantly update! Every Friday! So check back! It is funny what happens, you will see. Keep coming back! Thanks again!   
  
Eliza~ Thanks for the review, AGAIN! I actually thought about having Draco pay a visit to the pound. You will have to see if I put it in or not! Of course I know what happens next! You will soon! Thanks for being a loyal reader.  
  
Ashley~ Thanks for reviewing! Post 2 more chapters? I can't! It just wouldn't be evil enough of me to post a double whammy! Sorry! But don't let that stop you from reading! I have a bunch of other fics! Just go to the little blue letters that say 'Birdie' at the top of this page, click, and WHAM! There is a list of all 8 fics. I suggest 'Songfics for the saplover's enjoyment' if you are into sap, or 'The day the world ended' for insane fics. Just try them! If you don't like them, you can flame em! I dare you!  
  
Panda me~ Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I felt bad for the duck too. Even in this chapter he was still getting beaten! 


	5. Crestfallen

Chapter 5 "Complicated" Crestfallen   
  
I am feeling unnaturally generous today, so I am putting up this chapter on Thursday instead of Friday. You all should get down on your knees and praise the ground that I tread upon...   
...  
...  
Ok, FINE! I am going on vacation and have not one generous nerve in my body. I am headed out to the country to play cowgirl for a week! YEEEHAW! Only 2 more chapters to go, peoples! Remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
A duck? Harry looked up into the sky. Nothing. Vernon came out seconds later. "We can go now." He grunted. Harry jumped into the driver's seat and Vernon put Hedwig in the back and placed himself on the passenger side. Harry rolled his eyes. Now Uncle Vernon was closer and would be more annoying than ever. Damn. He started the car and drove out of the station. Vernon began to get himself comfortable. "Just know this, Harry, when we get home, you are going to get it..." Vernon muttered as he stared out the window. How perfect, he knew that he would be in trouble, but this trip was punishment enough.  
After another half an hour, Harry decided to turn on the radio. He hated muggle music, but there were some exceptions. He turned past the jazz, past the techno, past the dance beats and to some modern things that he had heard before. They were no Weird Sister, but it wasn't too bad. Harry was just beginning to relax again when Uncle Vernon turned around and switched the radio to classical. A loud piece with a piercingly high trumpet filled the car. Harry glared at his uncle and turned it back to the modern music. Vernon turned it back. Back and forth, the radio control war raged on. Vernon was giving Harry death glares as was Harry to his uncle. Vernon pressed the classical station again, somewhat harder than he intended, the radio began to shoot sparks and fizzle. Harry and Vernon leaned back to get away from the electricity's reach. "Now look what you have done, you stupid boy!" Vernon roared. Harry rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. He didn't care anymore. Things were just not looking good for him today.  
"Kingston 26 miles' read the nearest sign. Harry sighed in relief. Only half an hour more until he could confess his love to Hemrione. He had to be in the lead! He hadn't seen anyone else yet.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
"And then Snape came over and looked at my work. I knew it wasn't right, and he knew that I hadn't done it right. So when he came over he began to tell me off. He said, "Mr. Longbottom, your work is, once again, terribly wrong. Because you cannot do anything right, I am going to give you a deten..." My Hermione cut him off before he could say 'detention'. She told him, "Professor, Neville isn't finished yet! He hadn't put in these powdered roots that he had already cut." I looked at her and she winked at me. I added them, and it perfected the er... stuff."" Neville was trying his hardest not to reveal that he went to a school for wizards.   
"So what happened? Did you get out of the detention?" Asked a girl in black jeans.  
"Yes, she saved me, again."  
All of the train car passengers sighed in relief.   
"Neville, this girl is very sweet. I understand why you want to get to her so fast." One of the older men said from the other end.   
"What kind of cooking class was that?" Asked one of the teen boys. Neville decided to ignore that question.  
"But that isn't it! She also saved my life last year when I was close to death."   
The whole car was rapt in attention, staring at Neville. They didn't want to miss a word of what he was saying.   
"Well, it was near Christmas, and it is very cold where I go to school. There is a lake on the grounds. We were all wondering around in the seven inches of snow when I walked too far and fell through the ice. I hadn't remembered that the lake was there. The grounds looked larger when it was covered with snow. I fell through the ice. I knew I was going to die. My clothes were sinking me, and I was too cold to swim." All thirty-three people gasped. "But Then I saw her. She saved me! She err... found some rope. She saved my life!"  
They all sighed.   
"But didn't any of your other friends help?" asked a lady in a green dress.  
"No, they didn't know what had happened! She was the only one who helped me!"  
They all began to mutter among themselves.   
"We all want to help you be the first to Hermione!" Said the man in the suit.  
"Yeah, Neville! We are going to help you get there first!" Said a woman.  
Neville looked at Mum Maureen who smiled at him.   
"Thank you, everyone! This means so much to me!"   
"Oh, we want to see you two happy!" sobbed a pair of teen twins. They went over and hugged Neville. They were sobbing on his shoulder.   
  
~^~^~^~^~  
"So, Ron, where are you from?" asked Charles.  
"A small place in the middle of the country. About seventy miles from London." He said as he stared out of the window. He wondered how far he was from Kingston.  
"Charles, how far are we from Kingston?" He finally asked.  
"About ten minutes. Wait, I am getting something from the station."  
There was a lot of static and broken up speaking. By some great skill, Charles understood everything that was said.   
"Ron, sorry, but we need to stop at York. It is an emergency and it is as far as we can go today. Sorry, son, but we will have to drop you there."  
"How far is it to Kingston?"  
"About half an hour drive." He said.   
Ron looked down at his knees. He wasn't going to make it. He was far behind everyone else. He could just see Harry and Hermione together at that moment. It made him angry.   
After two minutes, they landed the chopper and piled out.   
"Thanks for the ride. I really appreciated it." He said with sincerity.   
"No problem, kid. You can probably get a taxi over there. Do you have any money?" Amy asked.  
Ron shook his head. He had four sickles, that wasn't going to work. Anyway, what was a taxi?   
"Here," Amy handed his a fifty euro banknote. Ron looked at the orange piece of paper blankly for a couple of seconds.   
"Thanks." He finally said. He didn't know what else to say. What could he get with a piece of orange paper? Charles came over to say good-bye. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed it.   
"Ron, I wish we had a son like you. You are a good kid." Charles said.  
Ron was really taken aback now. He never expected Charles to say something like that!   
"Thanks." Ron just wanted to leave.   
"Bye, Ron." Charles and Amy said together. He turned around to leave, they walked into the building near by and out of Ron's sight. He looked at the chopper in front of him. They had left the door open. A thought crossed Ron's mind. He had watched them fly it, he was pretty confident that he could do it. Kingston was only twelve minutes south east of York! He would still be first! He knew it. He casually walked over to the chopper cockpit door, opened it and got in. Putting on the headset and his safety belt was the easy part, but now he had to start it. He pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. Finally, after seven minutes of toying with it, he started the blasted machine. He took the joystick and pulled up. He was leaving the ground, totally unnoticed. He would be at Hermione soon.   
  
~&~&~&~&~  
Draco sat in the car, the wind whipping through his long hair. Sheila was smiling at him and scratching his ears every so often. She wasn't that bad of a muggle. If he were really a dog, he wouldn't mind staying with her. She was pretty, sweet, and relaxed. He was finally starting to enjoy himself. This muggle contraption wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He looked out the window and saw the next sign.   
'Kingston next exit'  
Draco almost started crying. He was finally there. The exit was right ahead of them. It came and went. Draco looked at Sheila, he had to leave her here. He went over to her, licked her cheek and jumped out of the car. He ran as fast as he could to the road exit. BAM!!!!! He was hit unconscious...  
  
  
~~~  
  
Goddess Gryffindor~ Well, If you don't get it, that is okay! I will explain it to you. Okay, here it goes...  
Hermione pictures herself as a total brain, but she isn't THAT smart. Ron thinks of her as a perfect housewife, Harry as a super spy, action person with him. Draco pictures her as a sex bomb and Neville pictures her as a smart woman who is there to save is sorry ass when in need. Hermione leaves the platform with her parents and in some complicated way, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville let out that they all are in love with Hermione. Well, now they are all on a quest to tell her that they love her first. Get it? Harry is stuck in a car with Vernon, Ron is in the air, Draco is a mutt, and Neville is on the train. Who will reach her first? Read to find out!  
  
YSM~ Thanks for reading! Really? You thought that it was that good!? I love you for that! I will not continue writing it because I have already finished! Only two more chapters to go!   
  
EaRtHaNgEl831~ Thanks AGAIN for reviewing! I can always count on you, buddy! I have to admit, I also loved the fact that I can make Ron get hurt. Call me a crack, but I get all happy inside when I see him hurt. I don't even know why I put him in this story to begin with. (Because I ran out of other options... I was desperate, so I put Neville in too!) You will check out my other stories?!? You are nice! You don't have to check for the story FRIDAY or SATURDAY. They will be here THURSDAY!  
  
  
That's all for now, REVIEW MY FIC!  
~Birdie 


	6. Things get complicated

Alright everyone! Here it is!! The FINAL chapter! I decided to be nice and not keep you all waiting! I hope that you will all bow down to me and kiss my goddessly feet! Don't hate me for the ending!  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
"No." Harry whispered.   
"What did you hit that dog for?" Uncle Vernon asked sternly. Harry looked at him. He was driving up the Kingston exit when this white dog crossed the road right in front of him. He couldn't stop in time. He got out and went to the front of the car, hoping, praying that there wasn't a bloody mess all over the road. He peeked around the front to find the white dog on the ground, still breathing. He kneeled down and started petting the dog. "Is it alive?" Came Uncle Vernon's voice from the other side of the car.  
"Yeah." Harry replied offhandedly.   
The dog slowly began to open its eyes. Harry knew those eyes. They were a cold, steel gray. The dog's fur was a long white like gold. He knew that hair color.   
The dog looked at him and gave him a shocked stare. Then they glared into each other's eyes.   
"Draco!" Harry shouted. Draco slowly stood up and looked up to glare at Harry. But Harry wasn't there. He was back in the car with Vernon, turning the car on. Draco's eyes grew wide with realization. He began to run. He ran slowly with a limp, but he needed to get away, fast. Harry began to drive after Draco. He was on his tail.   
"Common Draco! Stay in one place so I can take you out of this once and for all!" Harry shouted after the dog. Draco ran fast. He ran across a grass park and some bridges with Harry on his tail.  
"This is for hexing me forty-seven times this year!" Harry shouted after him as he ran into another park.  
"Are you telling me that that is a boy?" Vernon asked, appalled.  
"He is no boy. He is a bastard." Harry said through clenched teeth.   
Draco finally ran into a dense forest preserve and Harry had no way through.   
"FINE! Stay in there you coward! I'll see you at Hermione's. Wait, no I won't! I'll already be with her, happy because I am getting there FIRST!" Harry shouted out the window as he drove away, laughing insanely. He drove away down Wheatfield Way to Hermione's house right off of Clarence Street. He drove up Wheatfield, admiring all of the hotels and restaurants, but Hermione was really the only thing on his mind. Then, he saw it. Hermione's street, Clarence. Her house was only one minute away from his exact spot. He was about to continue, but the sight in front of him made him drop his jaw in amazement.   
"What the devil?" Vernon said. They looked at the crowd before them and stared.   
"Neville?"   
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
"Final stop, Kingston." Boomed the man on the speaker monotonically. Neville looked at the forty-one people that now were supporting him on his journey. He never knew that he could make so many friends!   
"We are almost there, Neville! Get ready everyone!" Said the particularly loud woman next to him. They all began to shuffle around the train car, picking up their luggage and gathering their things. The doors opened and the little chime sounded. The mob of fort-two people, including Neville, ran out onto Wheatfield Way with Neville in the lead. He looked around the city and turned to all of the people. "THIS WAY!" He shouted over them. A cheer erupted from them and they all ran down the street. They didn't stop. Even Mum Maureen had more energy than he thought an old woman would have. She ran with her cane in the air over her head. They ran behind Neville until he stopped at Clarence Street.   
"THIS IS THE STREET!" He cried over the crowd. They all began to cheer. Just as they were about to run down Clarence, a blue car stopped in front of them.   
"Harry..." Neville growled as he glared at him. He saw Harry and his uncle's shocked expression.  
"THAT'S HIM! HE IS ONE OF THE THREE!" Neville yelled to the crowd.  
"LET'S GET HIM!" screamed someone from the middle of the mob. They all ran towards the car with Harry and Vernon in it.   
"LET'S TIP IT!" screamed the random person from the middle again. They all began to push the car over until it toppled onto its side. They all screamed in triumph and continued down the street.  
"ONWARD!" Shouted the man in the suit.  
They were running and cheering until they saw something fall out of the sky and hit a nearby lamppost. They stared in awe as it blew up and set fire.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ron had a very choppy beginning. He couldn't control the large piece of metal to save his life. But finally after fifteen minutes, he made it to Wheatfield and Clarence. He looked down and saw the funniest thing in the world. There was a crowd of people with suitcases and briefcases trying to flip a blue car on the street. Ron started laughing. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran right into a tall lamppost. The chopper began to make a horrid choking noise. After three seconds Ron knew that he should get out, quick. He jumped out and curled up on the street, covering his head with his hands and praying that it wouldn't hit him too hard. The chopper exploded and a fire began. He stood up, covered in black. He looked at the awestruck crowd and back at the chopper.   
"Sorry about that." He shouted to them. Neville stared at Ron and then the muggle thing, then at his friends. "HE IS ONE OF THEM! TOO!" He shouted.  
The people started screaming and running after Ron. He quickly caught on and began to run down the street. A large white dog ran in next to him from the side. It looked up at him and smirked.   
"NO! DRACO!" Ron shouted.   
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
Draco stayed in the trees until he saw that Harry was at a completely safe distance. He cautiously walked around the city until he saw a street sign behind some houses. He smirked as he was about to sprint towards Clarence.   
"YOU!" He heard from behind. He knew that greasy grunt of human speech. 'Shit'. Draco thought. Roy was staring at Draco with a hungry glare. Draco ran. He sprinted so fast that he didn't even want to see Roy bounding after him with a choke chain. "I'll get you, you stupid mutt!" He shouted. Draco cut across neatly cut lawns and trimmed hedges. He jumped over fences and lawn chairs, Roy at his heels. Draco was really getting pissed off now. He finally saw the street and jumped onto it. He saw someone running next to him and looked up. It was Ron! Draco smirked at him and continued to run. He looked behind him and Neville and Harry were pushing and shoving each other as they ran across the street. Behind them was a mob of almost fifty people, cheering, jeering and screaming and a fat Roy running after them all. Draco laughed at the situation. Soon, it was Harry, Neville, Ron and Draco in the front of the line, pushing, punching, scratching, and doing anything to stop the others.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
There it was. 527 Clarence St. They all stood there and stared at the white house. Ron, Draco, Harry and Neville all stared at each other and suddenly began to run, pushing, shoving and biting. They ran to the back of the house, the mob of forty-one, a fat Roy, three boys and a dog squeezed through the garden entrance. They were all screaming, pushing and shoving one another to get ahead.   
The four in the front stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione was walking in the garden with a tray of Lemonade in her hands. She turned and looked at Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville.   
"What is this?" She asked as she saw the mob. She looked from boy to boy to dog. "HERM(BARK)IONE I(Bark) LOV(Bark)E Y(Bark)OU!" they all shouted in unison.   
Hermione looked at them and then started laughing. "I didn't just understand a word you said! Cute dog by the way." She laughed. Draco shook his head and spit out his wand. He barked a couple times and turned back into himself. Hermione just stared. A loud thump was heard. All heads turned to Roy as he lay on the floor, unconscious.   
"So what EXACTLY is happening?" She asked, a little more desperate. "Hermione, I..." They all began. The crowd in the back help up a large white sign that said, 'Neville loves you!'  
"Oh, hold on a sec, boys. Darling! Look who has come to visit!" Hermione hollered across the garden  
Silence...  
"Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, meet my boyfriend, Percy!" she squealed. Percy came out from the house with a plate of cookies. His red hair was glistening in the sun, he smiled a sweetly as he saw his brother and his friends.   
"Hun, look who has come to visit." She said as she put the lemonade down on the table. Percy looked at the mob and the four boys. "Ron, what are you all doing here?" Percy asked.   
"What about Neville?" Screamed the crowd behind them. Hermione gave them all a blank look. They all began to depart, muttering to themselves. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "Will someone tell me what is happening?" Hermione asked, now frantic with confusion. "We errr... just wanted to visit. I guess..." Ron stammered. "Yeah." Harry piped in.   
They all left the garden to go home, at last.   
Hermione sat down on the chair and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Love, I wonder what that was about." He said.  
"I don't know, it was pretty amusing though." They continued to talk and drink lemonade in perfect happiness. They were just two people in   
love.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Eliza~ I am sorry to disappoint you. I do in fact, know a Sheila, but she is no major character, as you have just seen. Did I shock you?? I thought so. Thanks for reading!  
  
Panda me~ Thanks for reading my story! I LOVE Neville to! He was the best one to write. Hilarious!   
  
SophieBabe~ Keep on going on "Complicated" Sorry I haven't been around in a while. Vacation. Thanks for reading! So sweet of you!  
  
Adnam~ I love your evil plot! But you know what would be equally evil? If they all died or Hermione died. I love the evil plans! Thanks for reading! Love ya for it! And also "Mission:Snape/Brooklyn/yada yadda..." Glad you thought it made no sense!   
  
EaRtHaNgEl~ I luv you to death! You are always so kind and review my stories! Here is the whole story! I decided to be nice and put the WHOLE story out! Luv ya all!  
  
~Birdie 


End file.
